Benefits
by NileyXhope
Summary: One night, Nick and Miley gave their selves to each other. And after two years from that one night, they meet once again. What would happen once they see each other again? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback; 2 years ago**

_Nick's P.O.V._

She got in between my jeans and grabbed my head. Then she started playing around with my curls. I grabbed on her waist, and shoved my tongue in her mouth. My lips brushing off her pink plum ones. My lips going over her lips, our tongues battling for dominance. As each kiss got deeper, and deeper, _my little friend_ down here got harder and harder. Her breath through mine, was warm and delicious. As her tongue kept battling with my own, I started rubbing her back, going lower and lower until my hands reached her butt. I squeezed it slightly as she smile through our kiss, and my hands raised itself back to her upper back. I groaned as she humped my thighs lightly, I pushed her head more on to my mouth and took all of her tongue in me, tangling it with my own tongue. She let out a small giggle and started flicking off the back of my curls. I ran my hands under her shirt and massaged her breasts through her bra, then I started squeezing them. As I go lower on the line of her bra, I rise my finger tips to search for her nipple. As we moan in each other's mouths from our hot-make out session, I started twirling her nipples around my fingers as she pushes herself more on to my chest. I stopped twirling around with her nipples and got my firm, but soft hands to her ass and got up from the chair that I've been sitting on for the past 6 minutes. I then, get up and mumble for her to put her legs around my waist. She did what she was told and I pinned her to the wall. I started sucking on her neck, biting it as she lifts up my shirt. She hanged her legs around my waist as I hold on to her ass, Then I started sucking searching through her sweet spots. She moaned in my ears, as I kept going at it.

"I'm so wet" She whispered huskily in my ears. I can tell that my hormones were suddenly raising, because I felt these weird feelings down my spines as she said that.

"I want your fingers in my wet, tight pussy as you move it in a circular motion. Rubbing it up and down, making me moan into pleasure" She said while sucking on my the tip of my ears, and licking my earlobe from the tip of her amazing tongue.

I pulled her up more on to me and wrapped her legs around my waist, then we started making out again. Our lips brushing off each other's and moaning from how hot we're getting.

I pulled down her skirt and looked at the black lace thong that she was wearing. Her woman area was too visible from her lace thong. I licked my lips as she ran her hands down her pussy, and started rubbing it. She moaned my name and told me that she wants my fingers in her.

I did as I was told and inserted a finger in her, rubbing it slowly for a moment. As her screams got louder, I inserted two more fingers in her. Once I found her slit, she screamed louder.

"Ohh god yes please don't stop" She said seductively.

I started rubbing my fingers in her up and down, right and left. As she screamed _"More"_ I put my palm on her wet pussy and started rubbing her as fast as I can, she screamed so loud into pleasure, that I bet my neighbor's heard us.

My palms felt so wet from the liquids that's flowing out from her. Right when she came, I decided to put my head in her and eat her out. I inserted my tongue in her pussy and licked it all over. I drank her cum and shoved my head in to her as I flick off her slit with my tongue repeatedly. She started humping with my tongue, and I couldn't help but grunt.

"uhh Ohh yess" She says through her screams.

"D-d-ddon't sttt- toopp ughh" she screams as she pushes my head into her more.

I kept licking her off rapidly until she screamed for me to get into her _now._

I looked at her in an awe and looked in her eyes. _**I don't know exactly what we would be after this day, but all I know is that.. this feels so right.**_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said.

"I.. I-" I got lost in her eyes as she looked at me at the same way as I was looking at her before. And before I knew it, our tongue's we're hitting each other, our bodies we're rubbing on each other as my chest rubs on her bare breasts. She moaned into a pleasure and screamed at how much she needed me for me to be in her.

I then got up from our position, and positioned myself in her. I got into her slowly as we both scream.

"Gaahh ugh you feel so good" She screamed.

I pushed in harder and screamed "You're so tight"

As our screams got louder and louder, our pace got faster and faster. She humped me back as fast and hard as I was going in her. As I was thrusting in her, I was sucking on her neck. I licked it up and down with my tongue and sucked it like it was the last candy that I'll ever eat. I sucked her neck until it was all red.

I pulled my mouth away from her neck and focused on our thrusting. My shaft was just hitting her slit in a perfect motion, Our private parts rubbed each other like it was meant to be on together, it felt amazing. I pushed in harder and harder as she screamed louder into my ears. Right when we both cummed, we both pulled away.

Then she got up from the bed and looked down at my member, it was still rising, screaming for her. She held on to my shaft and gave me a seductive look. She ran her hands down on my shaft, and I couldn't help but to moan.

"Miley" I groaned.

She gave me an innocent smile and continued rubbing down on my shaft, then she laid her mouth on it.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again!" I screamed.

She licked the top of shaft with that tasty tongue of hers, then put my cock all the way in her mouth, bobbing it as I scream louder and louder. Right when I was about to cum once again, she got on top of me and grabbed my member. Then she rubbed it up and down while she's in between my legs. After that she started placing it in her, making both of scream. She started thrusting in me once again, and god it felt more than the word amazing.

We kept going at it, until we collapsed into each other's arms. Feeling the sweat that we had caused each other in this burning room.

** End Of Flashback;**

* * *

><p><span> after 2 years; <span>

_Nick's P.O.V._

"That was the last night that I saw her" I told my brother Joe.

He chuckled, probably at my face expressions, I assumed.

He smirked and patted my back, then looked at the night club that we we're at. "And you met her here? at the same exact bar?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty much yea." I said truthfully.

"Man' girl has got guts. You think she's still here? I mean, it's been a year since you've haven't been here" Joe stated.

It's true.. It's been at least 2 years since I came at this night club. I just didn't want to see _her_, after she had left me like that, after us giving ourselves to each other. Then left me with nothing by my side the next morning. I should have known better though. I should have known better that she'll leave, it was too obvious that I was only her one night stand. But then again, I did pay for her. But that's a different story.. Because right when she straddled me on that chair, I knew that I had to get into her in that moment. But hey? _it's not my fault that I wanted her_, I'm a guy, what do you expect? Plus, she was wearing a very transparent clothing. Which had caught my eyes at how beautiful, and perfect looking her leaned tight body was. As my thoughts about _her_ roamed in my mind, I didn't know Joe was waving his hands right in front of me. I had to blink about 3 times for him to get my attention.

He chuckled and said "Thinkin' bout _that girl_?" He said with a smirk.

I gave him a faintly smile and looked down at my drink. Then let out a "how pathetic" kinda sigh. "I can't believe it's been 2 years" I finally said.

* * *

><p>Continue? Or...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall I know it's been a really... reaally... super long time, but I'm back! and it's summer time, I'm not as busy as I was before... so yea here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2;<br>**

I flopped down the check and told Joe I was leaving, and that I was done for the night. I couldn't stand to be in there anymore.. every sight, every move... everything just reminds me of _her_ and I couldn't stand any of it. I continued to walk down to find my exit, bumping into a couple of people as I lead myself out of the door. I found myself out, and took a breath of air, shut my eyes for a moment and just kept breathing in the windy city air of New York. I put my hands to my sides and looked outside, from left to right reminising the time when I pulled Miley out of the club at 1 am during the cold night and slided her into my car. Her auburn waves flying through the foggy fall, her eyes just like the stars, her long lean legs still as tan as a sunny summer, her voluptuous breasts showing through her transparent clothing, and just everything. I sighed and walked into my car, grabbing my keys inside my pockets and turning into the car key whole, making that _shks _noise as my car unlocks. I sat in my black camaro convertible 011, and tucked in my seatbelt to the side. When I'm in this mood, filled with thoughts of her , confusion, pain and all of that sad feeling.. I go down the hills and just drive as fast as I can. My drifting became better from pracitces of every night 2 years ago after that night with _her. _I decided to go there to just clean through my thoughts, and wash away the past once again. It's like nothing ever changes, I'm still the same from 2 years ago, thinking about her again and again , hating her for making me feel this feeling. I drove down at the hills, driving as fast as my thoughts are rushing through my mind, drifting from turns to turns, and repeatedly doing that till I get to the top...

**The Next Day**

I got up quickly, looking over at Joe who was rushing through all of our stuff and everything else.

"What are you doing?" I said slowly getting up from my bed, rubbing my eyes together.

"I'm packing your clothe's, we're gonna see dad today! we promised him remember?" Joe looked at me with those big brown eyes , raising one eyebrow.. giving me that look to just nod and say _'yes I remember' _

_"_Oh yea! totally came out of my mind... " I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yea totally.. because you got too wasted last night, too wasted that you couldn't even call me back and say that you weren't gonna come home till 4 in the morning! yea Nick, totally. "

"Oh come on Joe.. it was a tough night!"

"yea, yea yea whatever. " he said packing the last shirt in the luggage.

**Arriving at Dad's; **

Me and Joe arrived at the front door of our old home. Oh, I can just taste the smell of it. Bringing back the old memories of me and Joe just running around and bumping into our mother's flower vase's, getting into trouble by our dad's by coming home late during high school year's , going to college, saying bye to our parents.. and just everything.

Pap's opened the door for us with a huge grin and gave us a 'welcome home' hug.

"I missed you old man" I said patting his back

"Oh not as much as I missed you good son!" He sad to me and Joe.

We all chuckled like it hasn't been years without seeing each other. The maid's grabbed our stuff from the trunk and placed it in our old rooms. Me, Joe, and dad went to the kitchen and had a couple of man talks.

"How are you two?" Paps said, taking a sip of his hot vanilla coffee, looking up at us.

Joe tilted his head to the side and slouched down onto the old wooden chair and crossed his arms together, saying "you know.. work, punching in all those calculus numbers, all the physics stuff. "

Paps chuckled "How about you son?" he said putting down his hot coffee, facing me now.

"Uh... you know.. business, getting into engineering. "

"That's good! I'm very pleased." He looked at me and Joe , left to right, right to left. "My you two.. have grown so much, you'll achieve so much in life." he said looking down and slightly smiling.

Joe laughed "One question you haven't asked yet Paps.. " he laughed again.

Paps gave him the look, and by just looking at Joe he knew too well. He chuckled harder this time, just making the whole room brighter. "Oh, how can I forget son? How is the whole woman relationship?"

"Good, good. Very good actually. " Joe said in his fancy way.

"Joe is getting engaged paps" I blurted out, smirking at Joe.

"It was suppose to be a surprise!" Joe argued like a little boy.

"Sorry , I couldn't help it" I laughed.

Paps called out one of the maid's to give him more coffee and as the young woman came down with her white short scruffy dress and black apron.. I noticed something. The messy curled tied up auburn hair, those rosey cheeks. The long, lean , tanned legs that went on for miles, those pink plum lips and the little crooked teeth, as she smiled at Paps.

It couldn't be.. .

It couldn't be ... _her.. _

Really. . It can't be. I mean.. it's only the sideview of her. Maybe I'm just.. it's just someone who looks like her.

Only way to find out..

_...is to see her eyes. _

* * *

><p>ohh gaahd, that's it for chapter 2. it's been a long , long, long time guys! hope you're still reading' giving reviews to me and everything. Thank you =''] and have a great one 3 I'll be writing more stories today. New ones too!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

"Excuse me, can I get some coffee" I said to the young woman, she looked up at me .. . it wasn't her.

My brother looked at me and gave me a look. "Oh, Nick" he sighed.

"Sorry.. "

The maid pour'ed down coffee in my cup and said "would that be all sir?" she said with a british accent.

"Yes that'll be all" I said to her.

"What's going son's?" my dad asked.

"Just... your son is lovesick, my dearest father" he said with a chuckle.

"Not true! I just thought she was someone that I knew.. or well.. it's nothing anymore."

"whom may this be Nicholas? " my paps said.

"This girl I met at a cl- "

"At a club? is that what? " he said. "You know you never find anyone there, every woman in there is a lying cheating whore"

"Dad.. this one was different. " I told him.

"Dad?" he said. "and how serious were you with this woman, that you'd call me dad?"

"Paps, it was a one night stand, he didn't even get the name since she blew off the next morning"

I sighed loudly, and grabbed my whole face and rubbed them into a frustration. "It's no one! no one! just like you said paps, she was a whore. A lying whore. "

"Nick.. if you lov-" my dad sad, but I couldn't help it anymore.

"No paps! dad, it's nothing. she's nothing, I didn't love her. I was curiously attached into wanders. She was mystery, and I was caught in how mysterious she was. that's all" I said in a straight voice, looking right at him .

"Whatever you say Nick'" Joe said.

"You know what?" I said standing up. "I need a fresh air

"Nick, sit back down" my dad said.

I grunted but followed his order.

"She was no one to me.. " I said.

"Then why are you acting like this? I'd like..." he cut himself off, then continued "My last week's in this earth my son's.. during those last week's I'd like to see at least one of you get married" he looked at Joe. "see atleast a born child, and one of you holding them in your arms. I'd like for you to have the same as your brother will get Nick" he then looked at me.

"Pap's she's probably with someone right now fucking the fucks out of him. Joe was right okay, I don't .. I don't deserve that. "

"No I was wrong for judging her right away, and I quickly got in your mind with this statement that she's wrong for you. Nick we all just want you to be happy."

"I need a cigarette pap's that's exactly what I need right now" I said standing up and going out of the house.

I grabbed the american spirit's in my pockets, took out my lighter and lit up the cig that was in my mouth. I took a breath, then exhaled it out.

_I can't believe this is happening right now. I have to forget about her, everything about her. I can't keep thinking that she'll come out of nowhere and come to me , sweep me off of my feet and tell me that she's been waiting for me through all these years. ha' that's not how it goes, and I'm not expecting it to be. _

I heard a door open and I looked behind me to notice it was my pap's. I took another shot of the cig, then finished it off, dropped it to the ground and stepped on it to get some ashes out. I gave my dad a deep sigh then sat down on the ground.

"She's nothing" I told him..

"We both know that you're just lying to yourself son" paps said.

"I want to forget.. forget her and everything" I said rubbing my face together again. "I hate sleeping at night and thinking about her, and everything that we did. I know it was a one night stand, but to me it was more than that. It was something. Something special that I can't forget and.. I don't know paps' she just .. I don't know and I will never know what was so special about a hooker that made me go all nuts about her throughout all these years. "

"Nick, son.. " pap's said. "What do you say.. we find this girl, and bring out the detectives search for this young woman for you, and-"

"the last thing that I know is that hookers only do a one night stand" I said.

"Oh no, that's not true. you went to the bar right after that night didn't you?" He said so sure of himself.

I nodded my head and gave him another loud sigh. "She wasn't there. I told the manager her name and he said she asked for a transfer, I asked him where at and he couldn't give me it"

"That means son.." he said gripping on my shoulder. "That she wanted to get away from you. "

_Could paps be right? I mean.. when was he ever wrong? he's always right. Especially about how the woman comes and goes, what to do and how to do. He's never wrong. Plus, adding the 6 marriage relationships that he's done and finally called it quits to all the relationships and that everyone just wants the money from you. He said mom was always the one, she was the first and the rest was all just distraction's and hoe's. Ha, I had to laugh inside my mind for this. He's always said to me "All them hoe's are just them being hoe's" in other words, "them be hoes" is exactly his life motto. He never found anyone like mom.. I guess because mom was just special, she had something. Though, paps' can never explain what that special something was. He said because something that special and fragile should be kept as a secret.. no one should know, and if someone does find out.. things will be a hotmess. So maybe that's why mam's and pap's marriage was a whole secret. Though after she died' pap's just decided to tell everything to mam's parent's and I finally got to meet my grandparents, which was something I thought I never had. Since pap's and mam's never talked about family members. They said me and Joe are the only ones that should care for each other, and the rest... well the rest couldn't give any fucks. Maybe it was that forbidden love? Mam's was on the downlow pap's was a high-classed rich boy. they we're imperfect, and absolutely don't fit together, but.. to them.. the way that they looked at each other.. they we're something. They had that "special something" like dad said. It was something. Something that you can't explain. _

__"I don't know paps.. what if everything will just go in a mess? what if once we find her. .she won't want me the way that I've wanted and needed her for so long?" I said.

"Now.. son' you'll never know if you try"

_you'll never know if you try... I said to myself repeatedly. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**boring chapter with paps and finding out Nick's girl. hahaa' but yeaaa y'alls review! pwease =] have a great one lovely's 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my bed, the sun beaming through the wet window glass from yesterday's rain. I got up in my bed and rubbed my eyes together, took a deep sigh and looked at myself at the mirror, reminiscing my features. The growing mustache, the dark lock of curls that are growing, how I've been looking sort of pale lately... People get old, I said in my head. A knock on my door was made, so I turned around looking at Joe.

"no goodmorning? " I said.

"I took a lead onto finding who this mystery woman is and there's one at Mississippi at the Night Nine Club.. do you wanna check it out later this afternoon after my morning shift, or you want to go on by yourself?"

I looked at him, finding a signature of a smirk or one of his funny faces like he was foolin around with me.. but I found none. He was serious, he really wanted and he did.. help me.

"Why?" I asked him, couldn't wait to ask later on through this conversation.

"Because.. I don't want you to be alone , Nick." he said walking over to me, and sitting down at the corner of my bed.

"I won't be al-"

He cut me off and said "No Nick, this girl.. this woman makes you happy, and I want to see that smile on your face again. I don't want you to be alone, neither does paps. I'm gonna have a wife soon, getting married, having kids, and everything. I don't want to watch you taking care of my kids or being a third-wheel during one of mine and Demi's dates. I'm not gonna make that happen, instead I'm going to change that and help you. "

I took a deep sigh, he was right. Plus, I really didn't want to take care of kids and the loud chattering and all the chasing and all that.

"Were you listening to me? or was I just talking to the wind? "

"I was listening. Sorry; Come with my after your shift today, Can I see your leads and papers?" I asked him .

"Yea they're all on paps desk at his office" He said pointing out at Pap's office across from my room. He got up from my bed, ready to get out of the house for work but I stopped him.

"Thanks.. really Joe, thank you. " I said seriously to him.

He went over to me and gave me a hug "Anything for you bro" He said as he walked down the stairs, leading himself outside to his car and head out for work.

I decided to get a quick breakfast first at 's since I didn't want to ask the maid's to cook for me. I got the deluxe special with pancakes and scramble eggs with sausage and a hasbrown, with coffee. I can never go through a day without coffee. I went back in the house and walked up to pap's office. The papers were right on his desk, I sat down on his black silky rolling chair comfortably and looked through each sheet.

"Destiny Cyrus" I whispered softly.

"Destiny Cyrus" I said in a much louder tone this time. How it slipped off my tongue.. god, it was a beautiful name.

How did Joe find her name? or knew how she looked like even. I looked around the desk, and saw the picture I took of her during the night while she was sleeping.. before she took off on me.

I picked up the picture from the desk and touched every part of it, then touched my lips. It's like I can taste her, feel her on me as I shut my eyes. I need her.. I want her.. I said to myself.

I sighed, and looked down at the rest, flipping off each 13 sheets, ordering them from state, to state.

"Wow" I said as I picked up the last sheet that said "Chicago, 1531 A Gentleman's Club"

I was wondering if.. no. she can't be.. I checked that place everyday for a year and she wasn't there.

_But. .what if they were hiding her? _

_what if she didn't want to be found, by me? _

_what if she doesn't even want me? _

she can't be there.. after all these times. And, I've had enough of Chicago.

But then again.. checking in for the last time in an unexpected time won't be bad.. right?

She probably sees me, knows the times I go. Which is every night, of those 2 years.

I checked the time that read **9:46 am **in the morning.

I felt bolts rushing through my spines, is that a sign?

I couldn't wait any longer, I grabbed my keys by my bed and rushed out of the house, heading to Chicago.

driving in the early morning, to hope that she'll be there...

I went down to O'haire, moving back and forth looking for 1531.

"God, its more confusing in the morning. " I am a nocturnal person, can't see in the morning, perfectly vivid in the night.

I turned on the radio to see what's on, Katy Perry's wide awake suddenly came on.

I turned it off.. agh , I had enough of that shit.

I went down the other block, going down on a familiar street.

Finally.

1531

I looked up at it. Oh, how much prettier it looks during the night, with the red glowing sign and the loud music.

I took off my seatbelt, grabbed my phone and my keys, then got out of the car. I shut it and locked it then walked up towards the building

I read the sign that said "Mon. tues. . fri. sat."

I looked at my phone and it said "Tuesday, september 11, 2012"

The time said its open 24/7. I wondered.. through all the times when I came here drunk, and a man telling me to fuck off cause they were close.

Could it be.. that it was "destiny's" boyfriend? dad? no it couldn't be her dad.. why would her dad let her strip around here? the owner? Im guessing.

Fuck, I don't know.

I walked in and right when I did, that same man came up to me.

"Too early, " he said.

"You remember me?" I asked Mike, looking down at his name tag, then said "owner" in bold letters underneath his name.

"Couldn't forget you even if I tried. what brings you here so early? haven't seen you for 2 years, Nicolette said she saw you just nights ago around here with your brother. That true?" He asked

"True" I said honestly "and.. I kinda just.. I don't know. But I'm looking for.. someone" I told him.

"This might be that woman that I gave to you just about two years ago, uh huh?" He said.

"you remember. " I said not in a question tone, but more as if he knows already.. because he did.

"She's a special young woman " he said and I couldn't agree more, so I just nodded.

"Well she ran away and never came back after her shift to you. " He said, poppin a bottle of beer, and getting another one.

"What?" I said.

"But she came back this year, said she missed the place and the other girl's, things weren't workin out for her in Cali. "

"She's back?" I said my eyes widening. A happy side of me was jumping around and everything.

"Just last night, I told her she's welcome any time. She's only a waitress now though. Said she's done with all that bullshitting around older dude's and shit. You might've popped her right or don' sumn that got her on the ground and stop fuckin around"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'm sayin' she stopped being a hoe. She said she's searchin for somethin' else. Might be you . Fuck, don't know. But if you wanna see her, I guess you just gotta go back later on' tonight "

"I am just totally lost. " I said honestly.

"Your hoe is back, how is that confusin to you?"

"My hoe? "

"Well she stopped her business after you. Like I said, you might've popped her right that she never forgot the shit that you gave to her that night. "

I gave him another confusing look.

"Damn, you white people! Can't understand no bullshit. I'm saying you fucked her right, that pussy has never popped before, and you don it"

"So.. she lost it to me? what made her run away?"

"askin' all em questions. Ask those later tonight. Look nig' just come back later tonight, you'll see her and you'll be fine. aight? "

"Aight.." I said then walked out of the club.

I couldn't wait.. I just couldn't wait.

I'm gonna finally see her after these 2 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiii ya'll! how are you guys? agh, school is a drag! hate junior year. but I'm passing every class, so It's all goood? ahah. <strong>

**Sorry for the wait. been busy like always! updating the rest of the other stories, today. Or.. at least try to? **

**thanks for reading guys 3 and don't forget to review please! =] **


End file.
